


Rain, Sunlight, and Stardust

by shions_heart



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (I guess you could call it? I'm not sure what this is), Character Study, Drabble, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5613274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shions_heart/pseuds/shions_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo thinks on the different ways his boyfriends kiss him and how they make him feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Sunlight, and Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eicinic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eicinic/gifts).



> inspired by [ this gorgeous piece](http://eicinic.tumblr.com/post/136404143700/kuro-got-all-the-new-year-smooches) from Gin

Kissing Akaashi is like a light summer rain. Not in the way that it’s wet and potentially ruins your plans, but in a way that’s warm and gentle. In the way where you curl up by the windowsill with a good book, blankets wrapped around you, sipping on hot cocoa or tea while the rain hits the window pane with soft, soothing  _plinks_ . Refreshing.

It doesn’t happen often. Kuroo’s never been as close to Akaashi as he is with Kenma and Bokuto. He finds Akaashi difficult to read, even for him. So it’s always somewhat of a surprise when Akaashi will decide one day to lean over and kiss him, usually quick and soft, pulling away with a faint smile as Kuroo feels his cheeks heat up.

It’s nice when he lingers too, placing his hands on Kuroo’s chest and leaning into him with his whole body for just a moment. Kuroo finds it pleasant, and always that warm, comforting feeling spreads through him, and he thinks of rain.

 

 

Kissing Bokuto is like sunlight. Not in a scorching way, sweaty and uncomfortable. In a happy way, like skipping through a meadow in spring, the sun chasing away the cold bite of winter. The warmth from his kiss spreads quickly, and he’s usually smiling or about to laugh, and Kuroo can’t help but laugh too.

Their teeth clack together, they bump noses, their hands twist in shirts and hair, and they lean against each other as their shoulders shake. Bokuto’s presence brightens up every room he’s in. His upbeat nature is contagious, and Kuroo loves basking in that positivity and excitement. He catches it, runs with it, until they’re both crying tears of laughter, and they fall together with kisses holding contentment and happiness. Joy.

It’s always fun kissing Bokuto. Kuroo does it often. And even on Bokuto’s bad days, when he’s struggling with his dejection, Kuroo tries to make him feel better: with lavish attention, with stupid jokes, with tickles, with kisses pressed all over his body until he’s giggling and kissing him back and the sunlight returns to warm them both.

 

 

Kissing Kenma is like touching stars. Not in the way that that’s actually impossible, but in the way that makes you feel like it is possible. It’s bright and it tingles, his skin shivering in wonder and anticipation of what could be. It’s looking up at the expanse of the sky at night and seeing galaxies and constellations and reaching up to grab them because they shine so brilliantly you feel like you can. And you feel that swell in your chest. Amazement.

Kenma’s lips spark heat with every touch, and Kuroo can’t help but tremble when Kenma grows attentive to every sensitive inch of his skin. It’s not rare for Kenma to kiss him, but each time it feels new, and Kuroo’s heart swells as he wraps his arms around Kenma and pulls him closer. Just looking into Kenma’s eyes is like looking into the expanse of galaxy. He has stardust caught in the gold of his irises, and Kuroo loves getting lost in them, with his heart in his throat.

Sometimes he can’t believe that he belongs to Kenma and Kenma belongs to him. He wonders if sometimes people look at them like they look at the universe and think “ _How_?”

They’re different, and he knows they’re different. But they’re also the same. Kenma understands him in a way most people don’t, and he figures it’s the same for Kenma. At first he was afraid that bringing Bokuto and Akaashi into their relationship would be hard on Kenma, but after seeing how the other two treat Kenma like he’s their stardust too Kuroo knew that it would all work out.

 

 

And now he has three boyfriends. Three. It seems sometimes as though it’s too many. It seems sometimes that he doesn’t deserve to have this much love. He’s not perfect. He’s made mistakes. He’s failed them before, and he probably will again (despite his best efforts).

And yet.

And yet they continue to love him. They continue to kiss him, to hold him, to whisper encouragements and reassurances into his skin. They continue to make him laugh, to make his heart feel too big for his body.

They’re his friends, his family, his joy, his love.

Warmth and radiance and wonder.

They’re his rain and sunlight and stardust.

And with every kiss they let him know that he is theirs as well.

**Author's Note:**

> http://shions-heart.tumblr.com/


End file.
